Talk:Mamba
Well it all depends. I mean if she has some hair on her chest, well then, I could see it happening. -KidVegeta Well, King Kobra will be as tall as 6' 8" and as heavy as 318 lbs. So really, 198 lbs isn't to big. Seriously? Goku looks so much bigger than that! I mean, 137 lbs. is very underweight for 5' 7". And also, I think Goku weighs more than that anyway Actually, I do agree. There's no way, with his muscle mass that he could possibly weigh that low. And, you know, Vegeta only weights 120. Maybe it's something in their Saiyan physiology? I dunno. -KidVegeta But this is like saying Nappa is only 6' tall, and he is freaking HUGE. But then, Viper is Goku's height and weighs 175 lbs. Here I thought they were going to be smaller than Goku but bigger than Vegeta. I must have made them really big. But I kinda like it that way. I really need a picture of these two. I wish I knew how to make one. But, anyway, if I could show you a picture of them, you'd see that their muscle mass aren't too huge. What if, maybe, I were to somehow explain that Pyrite Saiyans are bigger than Humans and Vegetan Saiyans? :Ah, fascinating. An advanced evolutionary stage of the saiyans we all know and love. However, here is the question: what caused the transition? As I'm sure you know, evolution needs a cause in order to occur. Were the other creatures larger, which caused them to become larger in order to compete, or is it simply natural Saiyan genetics to continuosly grow in size? That's up to you to answer. L Yagami 05:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I see. But what am I going to do for King Kobra? I want to make him 6'8", 318 lbs. Is that too big? Honestly, this would all be simpler if you simply said "tall, skinny", rather than giving exact measurements. L Yagami 05:12, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I know this is hard to believe, but in truth, some women are fat. I know, I know, but it's true. Everything I say is. -KidVegeta :Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah; hold on a second. I can't handle an enlightenment like that. Slow down and take it from the top. L Yagami 05:21, December 18, 2010 (UTC) So the girls can't weigh more than 140 lbs.? Is that what you're saying? No girl can. It's not possible. -KidVegeta Maybe, even though she is ridiculously fat, she is still beautiful by Saiyan standards? L Yagami 05:24, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Shouldn't it be snake standards? I thought that's what these guys were... -KidVegeta Maybe beautiful actually means "I want to eat you", and by very beautiful the author means "If I eat you now, it will provide me wiht food for days. Let's just hop thaat no mongooses attack me soon." L Yagami 05:28, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Well then, I'd say the story would have to be bumped up to the "mature" rating. -KidVegeta They aren't fat. They have to be a little muscular for the strength to be able to hold their own against, oh let's say, King Vegeta, Cooler, and Frieza. Also, this is their height and weight when they are fully grown. If you'd remember, in DB, in like the first 15 episodes, Goku brings back this fat girl to Roshi when he's looking for someone to date./ Maybe they think of fat people as attractive or something...L Yagami 05:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) What is with you people? Are you ignoring my last comment? @DD I think it has less to do with prettiness, as it does shock absorption. -KidVegeta Oh, Drakeman, nobody is taking this seriously any more. L Yagami 05:45, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I've changed their weights. Check it out. Also, can any of you make a picture for them? Can you make a picture for them? Drake was here! 05:51, December 18, 2010 (UTC)The Drakeman Oh, sorry, allow me to rephrase "KV and I are no longer taking this seriously." Better? L Yagami 05:52, December 18, 2010 (UTC)